Lukas O'Donnell
Lukas O'Donnell is the Commander of Phantom Pain, the 81st Independent Battalion of the Atlantic Federation - and the military arm of Logos. A veteran of the First Junius War, he is fond of saying "The only good Coordinator is a dead one". Personality Lukas is somewhat analytical, weighing any action in terms of advantages and disadvantages. He is also arrogant and has a condescending attitude towards Coordinators. Though not a member of Blue Cosmos, he nonetheless has very strong anti-Coordinator sentiments, and as a result was handpicked to lead Phantom Pain. To his men Lukas is a leader, typically from the front lines. The Extendeds under his command, and Stella in particular, trust him implicitly, and his demeanor towards them is paternal, especially with Stella. However, he does not hesitate to, where it serves his purpose, abuse of that trust by manipulating or outright lying to his young charges. History Born in the Atlantic Federation, Lukas joined the military some time before the outbreak of the First Junius War, and served on Earth as part of a tank battalion in the First Battle of Victoria, in one of the few Atlantic Federation battalions there, as the bulk of the tank forces at Victoria were Eurasian Federation. A year later, the Alliance, including O'Donnell's team, suffered a crushing defeat as ZAFT captured Victoria. Only a small number of the defense forces, including O'Donnell and Mudie Holcroft, a rookie pilot he'd taken under his wing in the previous year, managed to flee back into allied territory, from which they transferred to Porta Panama. There, Lukas, his young ward, and a number of others were assigned to the Thirteenth Autonomous Corps, the very first corps of Earth Alliance mobile suits: The GAT-01 Strike Dagger. Piloting the new mobile suits, Lukas and the 13th participated in the battle at Porta Panama. However when ZAFT's Gungnir EMP weapon discharged, O'Donnell and a small number of others managed to flee, narrowly escaping the massacre of Alliance pilots by their opponents. O'Donnell, now piloting a GAT-01A1 Dagger, and Mudie in a GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger, next participated in the Third Battle of Victoria, in which the Alliance successfully recapture Victoria and prevent the destruction of its mass driver. At this point, O'Donnell is sent into space, while Holcroft is reassigned to a different unit, whose goal was to take part in Operation: 8.8, ''the capture of Carpentaria, which succeeds. O'Donnell, meanwhile, leads a team of Strike Daggers in ''Operation: Peacemaker, the attack on Boaz, culminating in the destruction of the fortress by nuclear weapons. The Alliance's nuclear strike team would thereafter be referred to as the Peacemaker Force due to their success in this battle. Then he participates in the Second Battle of Jachin Due, during which his unit suffers massive losses in battle against ZAFT, though he himself, using a Gunbarrel Dagger, inflicts equally severe damage to opposing forces. With the war over, Lukas returned to the Atlantic Federation, and in the intervening years is secretly recruited into Phantom Pain, ''rising to command the secretive unit. He is assigned to a unit based off the Niranjan-class assault carrier Nana Buluku, a new stealth battleship equipped with illegal Mirage Colloid technology. Under his command are two Extended Humans/Biological CPUs from the Lodonia laboratory: Stella Loussier and Auel Neider, each piloting a new prototype mobile suit, while he receives the prototype mobile armor Chaos. O'Donnell's unit would deploy from the ''Nana Buluku ''only once, when the ship launched an attack on the Hahnenfuss Team's ships as well as engaged the ''Minerva's ''mobile suit team, hindering their efforts to destroy the falling remains of Junius Seven. After this he was deployed to Earth, based off the Spengler-class carrier ''John Paul Jones. ''The first operation in which he participated on Earth was an attack on the new ZAFT battleship ''Minerva ''in the Indian Ocean, which saw him engaged against ZAFT's ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam. The battle ends in defeat, as despite a significant numerical advantage, the mobile suit forces commandeered from the base by O'Donnell are decimated, though one of two ZAFT submarines is destroyed. As the ''Jones ''retreats, the base is decimated by ZAFT's ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. O'Donnell, as Commander of Phantom Pain, would exert his influence over a Eurasian military officer connected to Blue Cosmos to obtain that a fleet be sent from Orb, which had recently joined the Eurasian Federation in a treaty, though that treaty precluded the need for military support. Among that fleet was their very newest carrier, the [[NDC-01 Takemikazuchi|NDC-01 ''Takemikazuchi]]. He would also receive additional support from another Eurasian Federation carrier, Natarle Badgiruel's Jeanne D'Arc. ''On board the ''Jeanne ''are his former protégé Mudie as well as Eurasian Federation ace Sven Cal Bayan, both of the Eurasian Federation's 501st Autonomous Corps. So reinforced, the ''Jones ''would attack the ''Minerva ''in the Mediterranean Sea, though the unexpected intervention of the ''Archangel would lead to both fleets retreating. Some time after this, Lukas learned that the Lab at Lodonia, which ought to have been destroyed, has not been destroyed and was found by ZAFT. When Stella subsequently leaves and is captured, Lukas ordered all memory of her and the Gaia removed from the mind of Auel, their remaining Extended. Shortly thereafter, in a second battle against the Minerva, ''the Alliance and Orb ships suffer devastating losses, including Auel, who is killed in combat against the Impulse. When the remaining Orb ships withdraw and leave for Orb, Lukas is forced to order a retreat as well. While undergoing repairs and resupply at the small island outpost of Kythira, the ''Jones ''is contacted by a ZAFT unit whose pilot returns Stella to the ''Jones, ''extracting from Doctor Kinney, one of the scientists in charge of the maintenance of the Extended, a promise to keep her off the battlefield - a promise which O'Donnell had no intention of keeping. Indeed, after Stella's condition is stabilized, O'Donnell takes her to the land battleship ''Bonaparte, ''where he assigns her the new giant mobile armor GFAS-X1 Destroy, which she, manipulated by Lukas, uses to begin a rampage across Eurasia, leveling three cities and killing millions before, in Hamburg, they are engaged by the ''Minerva ''and its mobile suit teams. O'Donnell himself is then attacked by the Eurasian Federation's 501st Autonomous Corps, whose GAT-04 Windam and GAT-01A2 Dagger mobile suits succeed in destroying the Chaos. O'Donnell survives however, and manages to find his way back to the Logos-controlled Heaven's Base, in Iceland, ''and is there to meet Jibril when the leader of Blue Cosmos arrives. When Heaven's Base falls, Lukas and Jibril both flee in a submarine to Panama. Lukas remains there, while Jibril continues on to Orb, but is eventually sent to Daedalus Base, on the moon. There, he is assigned one of the rare prototype TSX/MA-4QF Thales mobile armors, a prototype of the later mass-produced TS/MA-5B Euclid. He would pilot the Thales only once, during the First Battle of Daedalus. During this battle, he succeeds in defeating Stella's Storm Impulse Gundam, but he is in turn killed shortly thereafter, when he is brutally defeated by Shinn's significantly more advanced ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam.